


Learning Through Experience

by choaticdumbass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy has 2 sisters as well cuz why not, F/M, How Do I Tag, I probably won't update quickly, I'm Bad At Summaries, but I'll try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choaticdumbass/pseuds/choaticdumbass
Summary: Darcy Lewis finds out that Tony Stark is her father and of course she has to meet him. Tony finds out he has a daughter and he is shook





	1. The life of Darcy Lewis

Darcy Lewis didn't know her father. Her father figure growing up was her sisters' dad and he didn't like her very much. If she called him dad he would remind her his name is James. She didn't get why though her older sister had mom and dad, her younger sister had mom and dad, but she had mom and James. When she was 5 she asked her mom about it for the first time. She trotted out of her kindergarten class and greeted her awaiting mom and sisters. "Mommy I have a question." She said.   
  
"What is it dear?"   
  
"Why do Erin and Hayley call James dad?"   
  
"Cuz he's our dad Darce!" Erin said proudly.   
  
"But why don't I get to call him dad?"   
  
"Well sweetie awhile ago James and I weren't together. So you were put in my belly by a different man."   
  
"So James isn't my dad?"   
  
"No sweetie."   
  
"Who is my dad then?"   
  
"Um I'm not sure sweetie."   
  
"How can you not know?"   
  
"Well I didn't find out you were in my belly until after we broke up and I don't want you to know yet."   
  
Darcy pouted in her seat, she just wanted to know who her dad is.   
  
She asked again when she was 7 this time at the dinner table when her mom asked her how school was. "Bad. We had to do a project for father's day. Me and this one other girl sat out during it 'cuz she has 2 mom's and I don't know my dad. The girl who had 2 moms sat and talked with me, her name is Serena and she said I should ask you who my dad is."    
  
"I already told you honey. I don't want you to know."   
  
"When can I know?"   
  
"When you're 13, you'll be a teenager then and you'll be old enough to know."   
  
"Fine."   
  
"My teacher said next year I'm gonna be the top dog of our school 'cuz fourth graders are the oldest kids. Which means I get to boss around all the little kids. And Trish says we'll boss around the 3rd graders especially and that's you Darce!" Erin interrupts loudly.   
  
"You suck!"   
  
"Mommy Darcy said a bad word!" Hayley screeched.   
  
"Hayley you are such a snitch! When you go to kindergarten next year no one is gonna like you!"   
  
"Suck isn't even a bad word everyone in my grade says it."   
  
"Erin if everyone in your grade jumped off a bridge would you?" Her dad said.   
  
"Only if Diane, Rena, and Felicia did it. Or Trish, but we would do it together."   
  
When Darcy was 11 she had Erin ask their mom for her. She sat next to her on the bus one day after school. "What are you doing? Only Trish gets to sit next to me!" Erin scolded.   
  
"Shut up I know Trish was sick today and I need your help."   
  
"Ugh what do you need?"   
  
"I need you to ask mom who my dad is."   
  
"She refuses to tell you why would she tell me?"   
  
"Because you're 13 and she said she would tell me when I was 13."   
  
"What's in it for me though?"   
  
"I'll do all your math homework this week."   
  
"How do I know you won't do terribly?"   
  
"You know I do online math classes that are higher than your current level."   
  
"Yeah I know."   
  
"Please at least try?"   
  
"Fine." She sighs "Now get out of this seat."   
  
"Okay thanks."   
  
When they got home Erin pulled her homework out of her bag and gave it to Darcy. She ran up to her mom. "Mom can I talk to you?"   
  
"Yeah sweetie what's up?"   
  
"Who is Darcy's dad?"   
  
"She's not allowed to know yet."   
  
"But I won't tell her and you said 13 is old enough to know. I'm 13."   
  
"Sweetie I'm not gonna tell you before her."   
  
Erin pouted "fine."   
  
When Erin left the room she was greeted by an excited Darcy. "What'd she say?"   
  
"I'm not allowed to know."   
  
On her 13th birthday she woke up early and ran downstairs to her mom making breakfast. "Mom I'm 13!"   
  
"I know sweetie we'll talk about it after school."   
  
"But I've waited my whole life for this!"   
  
"After school I'm gonna sit the whole family down and talk about this."   
  
"But mom-"   
  
"No buts! Now sit down breakfast will be ready soon."   
  
Erin and Hayley trampled into the dining room a little bit later. "Mom! Mom! It's Darcy's 13th birthday!" They shouted.   
  
"We'll talk about it after school."   
  
The two girls stopped bouncing. "School is dumb." Hayley happily stated. "We should stop going. Today."   
  
"You're going to school it's the law."   
  
The three girls ate in silence and the whole day during school they were full of excitement. The second the got home they shouted "Mom come on let's talk!"   
  
Their mom entered the room with James and sighed. "Everyone sit down." The kids sat down without hesitation. "When Erin was a baby I had a one night stand."   
  
Everyone bounced in their seats. "With who?"   
  
"You can't tell anyone this." She braced herself. "Tony Stark."   
  
"Holy shit!" Erin responded.   
  
"Does he know?" Hayley asked.   
  
Darcy sat there in shock. She couldn't move.   
  
"He doesn't know. I decided not to tell him because I wanted to be able to do this on my own. Plus he's impossible to reach."


	2. Devience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin got her driver's license and Darcy has an idea for a trip.

Darcy waited Impatiently by the door for her sister to return. She waited forever fidgeting in her seat, come on Erin. She was startled when the door finally opened. "Well?" She asked.   
  
"I passed!" Erin shouted as she waved her drivers licence in the air.   
  
The squealed and hugged, way too happy for their own good, "now I have a million places you have to take me!"   
  
"It'll cost you, but I will give you 1 free trip."   
  
"Cool let's go plan!"   
  
"I have so many ideas!"   
  
"I have a great one for us to start with, I'll talk to you about it upstairs!"   
  
Once they got upstairs they went into Erin's room, followed by Hayley. In her room Hayley asked "What's our first big trip gonna be?"   
  
Darcy smiled. "New York City!"   
  
Erin gasped. "That's genius Darce!"   
  
"We should do it this weekend!" Hayley suggested.   
  
"Genius! We'll leave after school on Friday and return Sunday night!"   
  
"I'll go tell Mom!" Hayley squeals and runs downstairs, the other 2 girls not far behind her.   
  
"Mom! Mom! Mom!"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"We wanna go to New York on Friday until sunday!"   
  
"Maybe, but where are you planning on sleeping?"   
  
They all go silent, until Darcy speaks up. "I have a friend from one of my summer classes who lives in New York. I already asked her and she said it would be fine."   
  
"That actually sounds perfect!"   
  
"We're gonna go make more plans then."   
  
In Erin's room Darcy says "Hey guys I have 1 thing I wanna do in New York."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Meet Tony Stark."   
  
"Oh my god. Darcy! That's genius." Erin squeals.   
  
"Are you sure we should do that? Mom would hate that. We could get in a lot of trouble." Hayley says.   
  
"Hayley I just want to meet my dad, I think I deserve that."   
  
"Also let's live a little. We're supposed to rebel and get in trouble at this age."    
  
"Fine, but nothing else rebellious."   
  
"Lame, but fine."   
  
On Friday the three girls drove up to New York. They spent the drive there gossiping and singing along with the radio. When the girls arrived at Jane's house a little after 9, they were beyond exhausted. They were greeted by Jane, she let them in and gave them a quick tour, they mostly only wanted to know where they were sleeping, but Jane's lab did interest Darcy a bit.   
  
The next morning Darcy got up first, she didn't bother waking up Erin or Hayley and instead went to the kitchen to get breakfast. In the kitchen Jane was already up when she noticed Darcy she smiled and said. "Morning! How did you sleep?"   
  
Darcy yawned. "I could barely sleep because I was so excited about today."   
  
"What's so special about today?"   
  
"I've just never been far from home, it's exciting."   
  
"Well then do you have any plans?"   
  
"We have some ideas. "   
  
That second Erin and Hayley walked in. "Morning Darce."   
  
Hayley smiled and immediately asked "What's for breakfast?"   
  
"I don’t feel like cooking, so let's go out to eat, I'll pay." Jane replied   
  
"Sounds good."   
  
After breakfast the 3 sisters went off to meet Tony Stark.   
  
At Stark tower they all felt kind of anxious. The entrance was high tech and filled with security. "We didn't think this through all the way, did we?" Hayley sighed.   
  
"Hayley look sick." Darcy whispered.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Just do it! I have a plan."   
  
A large man approached the girls. "What are you girls doing here?"   
  
Hayley and Erin froze, but Darcy quickly responded. "My little sister is sick and her dream is to meet ironman."   
  
"We don't have any appointments from a make a wish foundation."   
  
Darcy didn't think of that, she froze. Luckily Erin stepped in. "The make a wish foundation tried to charge us, but we couldn't afford it on top of the hospital bills."   
  
The man's shoulders seemed to loosen a bit while he gave Hayley a pitiful look. "Alright  sweetie what's your name?"   
  
"Hayley."   
  
"Okay Hayley, I'm Happy. I think I may be able to set something up. Come with me."   
  
The girls followed him as he led them up an elevator and through a long hall. He knocked on a door and a small "Come in!" Was said through the door. Happy opened the door to reveal a women Darcy recognised as Pepper Potts. She looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Hey Happy, what's up?"   
  
Happy smiled and said "I have a sick girl who would like to meet Tony." He moved out of the way and let in the girls.   
  
"I really hate to say this, but was this in the calendar? Because I didn't know Tony had to come in today."   
  
"It wasn't planned."   
  
"Well I don't think I get him to meet up with you right now, but if you wait a bit you can meet him."   
  
"That sounds good." Darcy smiled. "Aren't you excited Hayley?"   
  
Hayley nodded quickly.   
  
"Um happy why don't you take these girls out to lunch for now, when you get back I should be able to take you to Tony."   
  
Happy agreed and then led the girls back out and brought them to a nice restaurant for lunch. At lunch he tried to talk with the girls more. "So I know Hayley's name, what about you girls?" He asked politely.   
  
"I'm Erin and my sister is Darcy."   
  
"And how old are you guys?"   
  
"I'm 16, Darcy's 14, and Hayley is 12."   
  
"I'm just curious is your mom or dad around?"   
  
The girls took a little longer to think of something but in a minute Darcy spouts "Our mom had to work this weekend so Erin offered to drive Hayley here. And I guess you could say my dad is nearby."   
  
"Our dad is on a business trip in a different part of New York." Erin interjected, both statements were actually true. Her and Hayley's dad was in upstate New York and Darcy's dad was nearby.   
  
Happy was a little confused but trusted the girls enough. He continued trying to make small talk, but Darcy and Hayley stayed pretty quiet. Erin was only willing to talk a bit. When they finished Happy offered to get them each a slice of cheesecake from the cheesecake factory. They got their dessert and returned to Stark industries.   
  
At Stark industries they returned to Pepper's office. When they entered she smiled at them. "I'm ready to go are you guys ready to meet Tony Stark?"   
  
The girls smiled and nodded. Soon the group headed out, this time led by Pepper instead of Happy.   
  
When they got to Tony's house Pepper happily let them in. She brought them into the living room, where she removed her shoes and said. "Jarvis what's Tony up to?"   
  
A voice rang through the room and replied. "Tony is tinkering down in the workshop. Also may I ask who those 3 girls are?"   
  
"Those are some girls who would like to meet Tony. Could you tell him to come up here?"   
  
"Of course Mrs.Potts."   
  
"Come sit down girls Tony will be up here any minute."   
  
A few minutes later Tony came up the stairs into the living room. "Hey Pepper, you're home early."   
  
She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. "I didn't have anymore meetings and I figured I could do some paperwork here. Also I have 3 girls who want to meet you."   
  
Tony looked up to see the girls shyly looking at him. He lightly sighed and smiled.   
  
"The youngest girl, Hayley is sick and she really wants to meet you."   
  
Tony kneeled down and shook Hayley's hand. Darcy sighed. "I have to come clean. We have not been entirely truthful. We have an important reason to be here, but it's not Hayley being sick." Tony stood up and so did Darcy. "My name is Darcy Lewis and I'm your daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay! I might even get around to writing a 3rd. Also I know this is a little unrealistic, but I'm lazy and uncreative. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Kudos and comments appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for fun while my phone dies and I'm a little attached now. IDK how long it'll take me to finish it so don't expect much. Also I don't have a beta reader if any of y'all are interested. I hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
